


The Snail

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime. Mimete views a snail and remembers Eudial dreading snails.





	The Snail

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*I will find a Pure Heart Crystal as soon as possible* Mimete thought as she smiled and wandered Tokyo. The other Witches 5 weren't going to cross her path. She already ended the life of one of the Witches 5. The corner of Mimete's mouth almost reached her eye. *Eudial. Are you with snails in the afterlife?* she thought.

Mimete imagined Eudial's spirit trembling near many snails in another world. She also imagined Eudial's wide eyes with snails on her limbs. The mental images vanished. 

*I recall putting lab snails in Eudial's locker. I also recall removing her car brakes. Eudial died with snails. She will always be with snails.* 

Mimete also remembered Viluy wishing to take over for her. She looked back. She continued to smile. *You're not following me at all, Viluy. You'll always remember Eudial's life ending. I won't assume Eudial's spirit is haunting me after I hear footsteps.*

Mimete paused as soon as she saw a snail near a building. Her eyes widened for a moment. Her smile returned. ''Eudial,'' she said.

After walking by the snail, Mimete continued to smile. Eudial was going to suffer in her new form.

 

THE END


End file.
